


【相二】情丝缠绕

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】情丝缠绕

第一次看到编舞师以往作品的时候，二宫第一反应是想钻到地下，第二反应是想把找这位老师来的那三个门把痛打一顿。

这是什么高难度动作？缠来缠去不说，身体还贴得特别紧，二宫捂着脸，正为不知如何应对而头痛。

作为成团十八年，相识相伴在身边二十一年的门把，如果他对相叶的心思不是有异样，他根本不会在乎这舞会跳成什么样。

可是现在让他去和一直暗暗喜欢的人跳这种乱缠的舞，这不是在为难他吗？

五个人一起开会讨论的时候，相叶完全不拒绝的模样让他气炸。

那家伙一点都不知道他有多为难！

他渴求和相叶亲密接触，但又怕诚实的身体会出卖自己，他左右为难，而相叶却乐呵呵地排练着那快乐的辣妹舞蹈。

哎！

无论二宫愿不愿意，排练的日子还是来到了。有编舞师在的时候，二宫觉得自己还算正常，全副心思都放在那超高难度的舞蹈上，随着他们对舞蹈越来越熟练，编舞师出现的时间越来越少。直到今天，他和相叶正式单独排练，他早早到了空无一人的排练室，看着全身镜，想着那没有对方便跳不了的双人舞。

相叶的手搂着他的腰，他们的身体紧紧贴合，他们的呼吸互相缠绕，他们互相融合，变成一个整体，从此永不分离。

“这么早就到了？”

相叶来了，放下包包后，两人热身后便开始第一次没有编舞监督的排练。

为了呈现演唱会上的视觉效果，两人都穿了表演需要的蓝色高领毛衣。

到底是相叶太有吸引力，还是自己太过喜欢他，二宫虽然极力想忽视，但心跳的加快是他无法控制的。每一下的接触都让他血液沸腾，贴在一起的身体叫嚣着，让那头沉睡的野兽蠢蠢欲动。

“小和。”

相叶拖长尾音，卡在二宫腿间的大腿看似无意地上下磨蹭，顶弄着柔软又敏感的地方。

“你干嘛……”

本来就被相叶勾得心痒难耐，现在囊袋还被这样揉弄，二宫顿时起了生理反应。他想推开相叶，想阻止对方恶作剧般的挑逗，却反而被圈得更紧。

“你硬了。”

随着相叶越来越靠近的脸，二宫想起了那个当着几万人面前的世纪之吻。虽然嘴上说着不要，但在相叶走到眼前时，自己还是任由他搂着腰，落下那看似开玩笑但仍让他心悸不已的吻。

他闭上眼，全身轻颤，搁在相叶背上的手紧紧抓住他的衣服。就算是恶作剧，就算是开玩笑，他也仍然是那个无法拒绝相叶雅纪的二宫和也。

相叶吻了下来，温柔而认真，他捧着二宫的脸，摩挲着二宫的唇，卷着二宫的舌吮吸，每一个动作都细腻色情，让二宫忘我。

好喜欢被这样对待，好喜欢这样的相叶，哪怕这个吻背后的意味不明。

唇齿相碰，甜蜜浪漫，擦出无限火花，身体的温度升高，半缺氧状态下两个人仿似失去了理智，身体紧贴，高昂的下半身隔着裤子像是追逐一般你来我往。

“嗯……啊……”

相叶的吻移到二宫敏感的耳垂，撩人的呻吟声脱口而出，发软的身体让二宫用力拉紧相叶的毛衣，难耐地扭动着。

“原来小和叫起来是这样的声音，好好听。”

“放开……玩得太过火了……相叶桑……”

二宫羞愧得快要哭出来，和自己喜欢的门把擦枪走火这种事丢人极了，他拿捏不准相叶是以什么心情来做这样的事，他只知道自己对相叶喜欢的心情已经快要压不住了。

“不过火，我想这么做很久了。”相叶抵着二宫的额头，对上晶莹的琥珀色眼眸，“从那年我们一起坐上总武线就注定好了。”

“你……”二宫几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你说什么？”

相叶听着他发颤的声音，笑了。

“我喜欢小和，所以让我们像这支舞一样缠在一起不分开，好吗？”

相叶不会告诉二宫是他故意找这样的编舞师好让他们有如此亲密纠缠的机会，他只想告诉二宫他埋藏多年的爱慕之情以及想一生一世照顾对方的心情。

“雅君……”二宫将自己埋在相叶的怀里，任由对方抱得紧紧的。“好！”

他们再次起舞，酝酿了二十一年的情丝坚韧地将二人围住缠绕，这一生都永不分开。

 

END


End file.
